1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uniquely simplified method in producing depth illusion, and more particularly to a novel viewing screen which presents pseudo three-dimensional imagery from a two-dimensional image source. This invention is applicable to motion pictures, still pictures, flat photographs or other types of two-dimensional images where depth is desired. This invention is easily adaptable to television sets, motion picture screens, billboard displays and posters. However, the main thrust of this invention is aimed at viewers of T.V. and motion pictures, where the demand for 3D is high.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are numerous methods and devices known in the prior state-of-the-art which attempts to provide various means for viewing 3D from 2D images, but are, however, overly complicated and expensive to produce; and in some cases not practical for home T.V. or motion picture viewing. Some devices and methods are described in the U.S. Pat. Nos:
3,502,390 issued Mar. 24, 1970/2,884,833 issued May 5, 1959; PA1 3,680,949 issued Aug. 1, 1972/3,240,549 issued Mar. 15, 1966; PA1 3,460,882 issued Aug. 12, 1969/3,536,832 issued Oct. 27, 1970; PA1 3,501,230 issued Mar. 17, 1970/3,597,042 issued Aug. 3, 1971; PA1 3,493,290 issued Feb. 3, 1970/3,632,184 issued Jan. 1972.
The present invention is an improvement over these patents in terms of simplicity, cost, adaptability and practicality. In most cases, the patent inventions require extensive modifications to the commercial television set or require additional viewing apparatuses which are too cumbersome and not practical for home T.V. viewing. The present invention overcomes all of these difficulties.